


(Not a) Vegetarian

by wonderfulfun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jace comes realll quick, Kinda?, M/M, NSFW, Vampire Simon, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulfun/pseuds/wonderfulfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace doesn't want this. It's tearing him up inside. But nothing good ever comes from ignoring your instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not a) Vegetarian

Jace couldn't stop thinking about it. 

It was messing up his fighting, his sleep, his relationship with Clary. The pleasured pain, the smooth slide of fangs into his skin, the red dripping from him, the fucking growls from Simon. It was so damn erotic. 

Jace pushed his hands into his tangled hair. "I'm a fucking mess."

~~~

Simon couldn't stop thinking about it.

Jace's blood was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted in his life. And the way Jace reacted when Simon drank from him...

Shit.

Simon scrambled for his phone, almost dropping it. He pushed the button for Clary's cell, foot jiggling erratically as the dial tone sounded. "Hi! You've reached Clary. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message!" 

"Dammit, Clary," Simon growled. The phone beeped. "Clary? This is Simon. I need to talk to Jace as soon as possible. Please don't ask why, it's important. Bye." He hung up quickly. If he could, he'd be blushing.

~~~ 

Jace wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. His foot tapped a random beat on the pavement of the street corner.

Simon turned the corner.

Jace's heart sped up considerably.

"You're late," he said, trying to sound bored and nonchalant. "Sorry, I got a little busy," Simon said. Jace tried not to watch the glint on his teeth when he spoke. "I'm a very busy man, Simon. What do you want?"

"You."

Fuck. How does he not even look embarrassed? 

"Pardon?" Jace asked, trying to look decently offended. 

Simon grabbed one of Jace's wrists. "I. Want. YOU." The last word was a growl. Jace couldn't stop a full body shudder ripping through him. He suddenly felt very weak. Damn vampires.

Simon turned, and still holding Jace's wrist in a vice, yanked him into an alley off the side of the building. Jace felt his back slammed against the brick wall. Simon's lips were immediately on his, almost violently. Jace kissed back full force, their teeth clanking together painfully. Jace grabbed the front of Simon's jacket and pressed the idiotic vampire against him. Simon's cold hands were on the front of his jeans, undoing his fly and then. Oh.

Their lips detached and Jace arched against the wall as a freezing hand jerked his hard cock. Simon's lips attached to his neck, nipping and sucking, and Jace was so done for. Then Simon's fangs pierced his neck as he pulled Jace's cock hard, and Jace screamed out his approval as he came, shudders jerking through him in the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced.

Then Simon pulled away, wiping his hand on his jeans as he stalked off, leaving Jace panting and trembling against the wall, jeans open, blood clotting on his neck.

Jace was so fucked.


End file.
